Gravity Falls: Christmas Fluff
by DanRider007
Summary: A cute little one-shot I wrote in spirit of the season! Contains Dipifica. Enjoy reading!


**Disclaimer: I in no way own Gravity Falls, nor do I own any of its characters. It all belongs to producer, animator, and voice actor, Alex Hirsch.**

 **Hello, fellow readers!**

 **In the spirit of the season, I bring you a Dipper x Pacifica one-shot!**

 **Enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Christmas Fluff**

* * *

The mystery shack, decorated in bright lights and a Christmas tree, was empty save for the two fourteen-year-old teens sitting on the moldy couch in what acted as the living room of the old shack.

The boy, a brunette with a pair of glasses covering his chocolate brown orbs, was watching the television intently. His favorite show, Ghost Harassers, was playing a special Christmas episode.

The blonde haired, blue eyed girl sitting next to him however, was paying less attention to the show, and more attention to the young man sitting next to her.

When he had invited her over to "watch the Christmas special of The Ghost Harassers", she had no idea that that was actually what he had wanted to do at the time.

Eagerly, she had gotten ready to head out, lying through her teeth when she told her parents that she was going to hang out at the mall with her friends.

Once she reached the Mystery Shack, she rung the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing her best friend standing there, holding an unopened bag of chips. He had warmly invited her in, giving her a hug as he closed the door.

She was pretty sure he had meant for the hug to be friendly. In fact, she was certain that he had meant for it to be that way.

However, that did not stop her from getting that warm, fluttery feeling in her stomach from his embrace. Even though it had lasted only a few seconds.

Yes, she - The Great Pacifica Elise Northwest - was crushing on Dipper Pines.

In fact, she'd been harboring these feelings for the young man for quite a while.

She had not known when exactly she had realized it, but she was pretty sure that it was a little after he had saved her, her family, and her family's house guests from the vengeful ghost of a lumberjack during the annual Northwest Grand Ball.

At the time, when they were both twelve years of age, she had dared not tell him of these feelings. Admitting to having more-than-friendly feelings for her friend would simply ruin the bond she shared with him.

Even two years later, she still feared the fate of their friendship, should she admit to liking him as more than just a friend.

Sure, sometimes she'd fantasize about starting a relationship with the boy, but she knew that would never happen. For that reason, if being good friends was the furthest she could get with him, then she wouldn't have it any other way.

Once seated on the Mystery Shack's living room couch, with some protest from Pacifica, the two teens munched on the bag of chips as the Christmas special of The Ghost Harassers played on the television.

Pacifica was so lost in thought, that she had not noticed Dipper facing her and waving a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Pacifica, the show's over," Dipper said, placing the bag of chips on the other coffee table in front of the couch.

Snapping out of her trance-like state, Pacifica immediately looked away, in an attempt to hide her growing blush. She had been caught staring, and she knew it.

She was at a loss for words, which immediately caught the young brunette's attention.

"You okay Paz? You seem really quiet, and you always have something sarcastic to say to me," Dipper said, leaning closer to the girl.

The close proximity had only caused the heat in her cheeks to rise a degree or two. This did not go unnoticed.

"Pacifica, your cheeks are cold. Do you want some hot chocolate or something?" Dipper said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

An action that Pacifica found incredibly cute.

"N-no, no thanks. I'm not that cold, or thirsty," she said, looking away yet again.

Why did this have to happen to her?

"Are you sure you don't want a blanket or something? Your cheeks look even redder," Dipper said, leaning a bit closer.

Oh, how oblivious the young man was.

"I'm certain Dipper. But, I do want some more chips. Can you get some, please?" Pacifica asked, now looking at him, as her attempts to hide the blush were proven futile.

"Sure Paz. Be back in a minute," he said, getting up off the couch,and heading towards the kitchen area of the Mystery Shack.

Pacifica let out a sigh of relief as Dipper had disappeared into the kitchen.

"Finally, some room to breath," she muttered under her breath.

Any longer, and she probably would have cracked.

"Oh Dipper. Why do you have to be so cute? So...So kissable!" she said to herself as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"What was that, Paz?" Dipper asked, returning from the kitchen holding a bowl of chips.

Surprised by his sudden appearance, Pacifica jumped and fumbled with her words a bit, before finally regaining her composure.

"N-nothing. I just talk to myself sometimes," she said, closing her eyes and leaning back.

"Are you tired or something? I can give you a lift home in the golf cart," Dipper said, placing the bowl of chips on the coffee table, next to the empty bag.

"No, I'm not tired. I was just thinking," Pacifica said as she opened her eyes.

"Oh. Well, you wanna watch another movie?" Dipper said, moving closer to her.

This, of course, caused Pacifica to blush again.

She was so flustered that she could no longer form coherent sentences.

She had expected him to get up, but what he did next caught her by complete surprise.

He gave her a light peck on the lips. It happened so fast, she thought it was her imagination.

What he said next however, had convinced her that it wasn't.

"I heard what you said earlier, Paz. I like you too,".

And with that, the girl proceeded to faint, falling into Dipper's arms.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that! Review if you've found any errors, and favorite the story if you liked it!**


End file.
